Hear me Roar Rebirth
by DangerousGames87
Summary: I'M BACK - This is the tale of Damon Lannister, second son of Jaime Lannister and Cersei Lannister. He fights to protect what's his, whether that be his family or his legacy. He has the brutality of Tywin, the smarts of Tyrion, the skill of Jaime and the passion of Cersei, he is the Pride leader, whether his family know it or not.
**Chapters after this one no longer apply, will update them as I go along!**

* * *

Everyone from the poor to the rich have no idea what life is like in the Red Keep, they have no idea of the struggles, that either binds families together or destroys them completely, they have no idea what it's like to see someone abuse their power, or neglect it.

Life in the Red Keep is nothing like the stories, nothing like the fairy tales, nothing like what mothers say to their sons who hope to see them make the world their own. Life in the Red Keep was either pleasant or utterly destructive.

My father is King Robert Baratheon, First of his name, King of the Andals and of the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm. Or so they say.

What I see, is a sorry excuse for a man, far beyond his prime, far beyond what made him legendary, now, he is a mere puppet, a banner if you will, for all to flock to for protection, or for all to spit upon and curse, whilst those, more worthy of the title sit in the shadows, and play their game.

My name is Damon Baratheon, Prince of the Seven Kingdoms, and second in line to the throne, my brother Joffrey being the heir. I was born a year after my brother, along with my twin sister Myrcella, we had done everything together in our early years, my mother looked upon us with love that could never be rivalled if we were seen together by her.

I was far closer to my mother than I was to my father, whilst Myrcella was the opposite, she always sat beside father at the main table, if he showed up that is, whilst I always seemed to place myself next to my mother, her warmth and love outweighed any pride or rare show of affection he could afford me.

One thing that had always caught my eyes were the love she showed for Joffrey, he was my brother sure, but he was her first born, her first living first born anyway, I had always felt a spike of jealousy when my mother showed him affection, even when he did something wrong, even if it were to involve his other born, her first living first born anyway, I had always felt a spike of jealousy when my mother showed him affection, even when he did something wrong, even if it were to involve his other siblings.

Later as we grew older though, I noticed changes in mother's behaviour towards me, she would look at me for long periods of time, before moving on, she would come to my room and talk about my day and she would talk about hers, maybe it was because I had grown up, that I saw how the world truly worked.

I also noticed a few other things, her body for one, it made sense, Maester Pycelle had told me when boys grew up they would notice the opposite sex and I did, and possibly due to my closeness with my mother, she was the first I noticed, in ways a son shouldn't notice a mother, it had been late in the night, storms raged outside and waves crashed against the cliffside, my room was located looking over the sea, nothing more and nothing less and it was perfect, I had thought at the time that maybe it was the Baratheon blood in me, the Fury of the storm that sparked my excitement and awe of the weather.

It was Tommens wails that had startled me out of my fascination, I had quickly left my room and ran to Tommens, his eyes sore and red from crying, my mother had come in next, startled and scared for her child no doubt, but it was then I noticed her, her full breasts only covered by a thin night robe, her smooth skin was also showing, everywhere from her legs to her neck.

Her golden hair shone brightly as she entered the room and paced over to us, I couldn't tear my eyes away, she was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen, and she was my mother. She had glanced at me as she had Tommen's face buried in the crook of her neck, I met her eyes and looked away quickly, my face warming, I looked back and saw her eyes still upon me and a smile just made out of pure love was spread across her face.

After that night, I looked at her differently, she was still my mother, but she was something else, to young to understand these feelings I fled from them at first, and the only way to do that was to avoid her as much as possible.

She had caught on rather quickly, probably when we were dining and my father had decided to join us, and for the first time since I could remember, I sat next to him, I stole glances at my mother throughout the dinner, at first I thought she hadn't cared, but soon enough I saw through the mask, her usual loving emerald eyes, were now like the flames of Wild Fire, and as the dinner wore on, the fire in her eyes grew.

We were dismissed and sent to our rooms to sleep, I hadn't expected that she would turn up, in my room, in nothing but her sleeping gown, the same she had worn when she consoled Tommen, that long two weeks ago.

She had asked why I had been avoiding her, at first, I stood tall, saying that I hadn't, that I had just been busy, she had then asked, what kind of business would keep a one and one-year-old boy so busy not to have time with his mother.

My defences broke, from that simple statement, I mumbled an unintelligible response, she then pleaded that I tell, all the while she stalked forward towards the bed, it was too late that I had realised that she was truly a Lioness from Casterly Rock, as she crept into the bed, I pulled my sheet up to my neck and kept it there to afraid to move.

She stroked my face at first before putting one of her hands below the sheet, yet there was no touch she had stopped her assault. She asked again why, and still, I couldn't answer, so her response was to move even closer to me, her breasts now pushed up against my bare chest.

Her warm hand now residing on my chest, she lowered her hand more and more, and before I could tell her to stop, her lips were on mine, and her hand now resided on my crotch, I couldn't help the moan that passed through my lips and she stroked my length.

"If there is anything you need to talk about Damon, know that I will always listen, my little cub." She had said that before she withdrew her hand, a disappointed moan left my lips, she had smirked at that, before getting up and leaving, clearly her revenge for dinner.

After that night, my eyes always sought hers, anytime anywhere, she would look at me a smirk, knowingly, her eyes now full of love and amusement, and something else I couldn't put my finger on, I found ways to be near her, to be close to her, yet I never replicated the first night she touched me, so I did what I did to get her there again, sitting next to father, talking to him more, laughing at jokes I couldn't for the life of me understand, all the while, my mother's amusement escalated, she was finding this game fun.

One night after spraying my seed into my free hand, I walked the halls of the Red Keep, my father had gone hunting, in the woods just outside of Kings Landing, I walked towards my mother's room, and I heard moans, there were no Kingsguard on the door, I knew it had been Jaime, my Uncle that had been left behind, with Ser Meryn Trant as well.

I carefully opened the heavy door and my eyes widened at the scene before me, my Uncle, was behind my mother thrusting into her, and my mother's moan filled the room. My breeches grew tight with response to what I was seeing, and it was then my mother's eyes opened and looked directly at me, she looked horrified that I had seen what she was doing, but my lust was short lived, rage filled me, she was mine, my Uncle didn't deserve her, my father didn't deserve her, she should be mine.

I left quickly, heading back to my room, I slammed it, hard, my rage getting the better of me, it was moments later that she turned up, dressed in a different gown, but still as revealing as the other, she looked nervous, for the first time in my life, she looked scared.

In my rage I had taken it out on my bookshelf, the books now scattered around the room, in various states of disrepair was nothing compared to the actual bookshelf, which now laid destroyed.

She approached me, not like a Lioness, not like a Lannister of Casterly Rock and certainly not like the queen of the Seven Kingdoms, but as a mother, a mother that was sure her child was disappointed in her.

I wasn't, no, on the contrary, I was angry at everyone else, they got to touch what was mine, and mine alone. It was then I realised I was no Stag, no I got what was mine, I was a Lion.

Her eyes searched mine, her eyes begging and pleading, she lowered herself down to get down to my level, I hadn't grown much yet, but I wouldn't let that stop me, she opened her mouth to speak, but I pressed mine forward, capturing her lips with, she had gasped, eyes wide with disbelief, but no sooner were they closed again, and she was fighting my lips with her own, my hands stretched out gripping her face, my cock, now harder than it has ever been.

She tried to pull away, but I was determined to win the game she had started, my hands grabbing at the fabric that hid her breasts from my view, I tore at them awkwardly, trying to free the subjects of my fascination, and once they were they captured my eyes, my hands found them and pawed at them, her nipples grew hard and tough and begged me to pull them, so I did, my mother had hissed in pain, but stopped fighting me, I had won.

We ended up in my bed, I was grinding against her leg as we kissed, the hand that wasn't playing with her breasts was drifting further down her body, I found her centre with relative ease and pressed my hand against her hot core, she moaned and shivered and it sent my body crazy, I moaned as I spilt my seed on her leg, and then all my strength left me, and I fell atop my mother, she stroked my sweaty hair, and whispered sweet words to me.

I knew I didn't get her to feel the same as I did, but that was far from my mind that night, as I soon drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **Four Years Later.**

 **Damon Baratheon**

"Pivot!"

"Dodge!"

"Slash!"

"Come on Damon, you can do better than that!" My Uncle Jaime shouted as I took another blow from my sparring partner, the pain in my shoulder, becoming another reason why not to get distracted.

"Oh sod off, Uncle!" I shouted as I dodged another assault.

"Language, Damon!" He shouted back in return, smirking as he did.

I watched as my partner took another swing at me and missed, thanks to my reflexes, as the tip of his sparring sword hit the dirt, I quickly swung my sword at his wrist, and with a crack, my sparring partner, screamed in pain, his sword now discarded, laying in the dirt and the man now cursing in agony.

"Why do you always aim to maim?" His Uncle asked from behind him.

"As Uncle Tyrion says, 'Death is so terribly final, whereas life is full of possibilities'. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a meeting with Myrcella, and you know she hates it when I'm late." I reply, walking towards the weapon rack.

"Of course, Nephew." Uncle Jaime replied.

"Come, Marvin, let's get you to a Maester." I sighed out as I looked towards his hand, now bruising and a finger stuck in a way it shouldn't.

* * *

"You should be more careful my Prince, setting fingers may be the least of his worries when the man is older," Pycelle advised, in his annoying wheezy voice of his.

"We were sparring Maester, it happens." I all but replied.

"That maybe so, you should still take-"

"Damon!" A shout echoed through the halls, my eyes rolled as the familiar sounds of heels echoed through the halls.

"Damon! How many times do I have to ask you to come find me after you're done playing?" My sister asked as she stepped into the room

"We weren't playing, we were training," I told her.

"Nope, definitely playing. Well since you don't want to bother with me, I'll leave you to your 'Training'" And with that, she stormed out.

"Myrcella, wait!" I shouted as I too left the room, I saw her walk down the halls of the Red Keep without looking back, as I kept calling her.

I ran after her, getting close enough to grab her arm, I pulled her back towards me, her body now close to mine, as I looked down into her eyes.

"Cella, I'm sorry, I know I promised you, but Uncle was with us today for sparring," I whisper as I wrap my arms around her for a hug.

"I know you want to make him proud, Damon, but what about me? Your sister." She mumbled into my chest. "You promised, and yet again, you broke it."

"I know, and I'm sorry, I promise,"

"No, not again, no more promises." She interrupts, stopping me from carrying on. "Swear on your honour, as a warrior, a Prince and a Baratheon that you will show up after my lessons, no matter what, unless it is of utmost importance, and I mean utmost importance Damon." She demands, her brow raised.

I smirked and got down on one knee "I swear on my honour as a warrior, a prince and a Baratheon that I will show up after your lessons."

"Rise, Prince Damon." She says as if she's announcing to the whole of Kings Landing, I smirk and pick her up and spin her around, I laugh as she giggles, slapping my shoulder.

"My Prince." I stop suddenly and turn around, Ser Barristan was a respectful distance away, with his head down in respect.

"Ser Barristan?" I reply, putting Myrcella down.

"The Queen has requested your presence in the Throne Room."

"Very well then, run along sweet sister, I'll come find you shortly." She nods before bolting off down the hallway, I look back to Ser Barristan "Shall we?"

"Yes My Prince." Was all Ser Barristan replied as he turned and headed to the Throne Room.

Ser Barristan is a knight that I admire a great deal, even at his age he could cut through most of the Kingsguard easily, every time I got to see him spar I watched in awe, his skill, and prowess with the blade was nearly unmatched, it made me wish to have seen Ser Arthur Dayne, my Uncle and Ser Barristan fighting together, what a sight that would've been.

There is a bit of animosity though between my Uncle and Ser Barristan, it's granted in terms of vows, but I'm sure my Uncle had his reasons for killing the person he was sworn to protect.

We reached the Throne Room sooner than expected, but it mattered not, I smiled as my eyes landed on my mother, she was as beautiful as ever, she caught my eyes and she gave me a smile full of love.

"Mother."

"My Queen."

"Thank you Ser Barristan, you may leave us now."

"Yes, My Queen." Ser Barristan spoke with respect before leaving the hall.

"What's the news today mother," I ask as she puts her arm in mine as we slowly walk towards the Throne.

"Your father wants to head North, after the sudden and tragic death of Jon Arryn, he wants Ned Stark to be the hand of the King." She confessed, her smile turning into a frown.

"Lord Stark? Why would he bother?" I ask.

"Lord Stark is a loyal friend to your Father, no doubt if the King ordered it or not, he would follow." She answered as we neared the Iron Throne.

"Surely Grandfather would be more suitable for the role, no?" I asked, turning her to make her face me.

"Yes, he would, I've said this many times, and all he says is that he'll die before any more Golden… Well, it doesn't matter what he said."

"Tell me," I replied firmly, looking straight at her, my height now allowing me to tower over her.

"He said, he'll die before he sees any more Golden Haired cunts running around." She replied, looking straight at me as if looking for something.

"Well he's wrong, Grandfather would be far more suitable." I sighed as she too agreed. "When do we leave?" I asked as we got to the Throne.

"Not for a couple of weeks, he wants a large host to ride North." She answered.

"Well then, I best pack my warm clothes," I said smirking. I pulled her close to me and gave a kiss on the cheek, I then moved my hand up to her cheek and caressed her skin, her eyes closed as she leant into my hand.

I backed away then, my mind fighting my body, as it wanted to feel my mother again, I smile at her before departing from the room.

He had heard a lot of things about Eddard Stark, who hasn't? The Stark family was probably the most famous family in all of Westeros after the Targaryen family. Eddard Stark was an honourable man by all accounts if you ignore the stain of having a bastard residing in his home. But he had heard stories of his skill with a blade, he must've been brilliant if he defeated Ser Arthur Dayne in single combat. His father had always gone on about him, a few times even calling him an honourable fool, or a better brother than his own blood brothers.

I looked forward to meeting Eddard Stark, to see if all the stories were true.

* * *

I did this now and again, as much as I hated the smell, I enjoyed watching the smallfolk work, the streets of Kings Landing were a mess, that's for certain, but people ignored it, used to it even, after years of it being neglected it just became part of life.

The dark hood I was wearing did well to cover my golden hair but did nothing for my eyes, they shone bright, I was once told, so there was nothing I could do there unless I wore a mask, which was out of the question.

I threw a gold dragon at one of the vendors where the man was selling fruit, I plucked an apple free and munched on it, it sweet juices was very much welcomed.

As I continued to walk past the vendors, the whore house came into view, one of his father's favourites and one of Petr Baelishs' establishments, the man was a slimy rat, but he knew how to do business, setting up a whore house just outside the Red Keep was a brilliant plan to earn money, seeing that the King hated to move too far unless he was hunting or drinking.

The economy was in a sorry state right now, I had heard my father and mother arguing away for a long time, my father owed my Grandfather a lot of gold, and near enough the same amount to the Iron Bank, if they didn't do something soon, there would be war, and the whole of Westeros will be against the Iron Bank and nobody wanted that.

A hand slapped down on my shoulder, startling me out of my mind, hand on my sword I escaped the hand and spun around to face my opponent only to see the face of my Uncle glaring back at me, his face and eyes stern.

"What are you doing out here?" He hissed as he pulled me closer.

"Having a walk," I answered pulling myself away from him.

"Without protection? Are you insane?" He questioned, angered by my response.

"I've been doing it for a while now Uncle, I know what I'm doing."

"For a while? Oh now you are in the shit, you are going back to your mother to tell her what exactly you have been doing behind her back."

"What! No, no way, she'll lynch me and that's only if I'm lucky."

"You better beg to the Seven that you're lucky then."

* * *

"You have been doing what?" My mothers asked quietly, her face so very close to mine, but not in the way that I have been hoping for.

"I've been walking around the city, you know, to watch the smallfolk," I answered, knowing that it won't save me anyway.

I witnessed my mother's eyes set a flame as if Wild Fire had been ignited behind them, she slapped me, hard and fast, it stung, and my head was now facing another direction thanks to the force behind it.

She grabbed a hold of my jaw, and pulled my face back to face hers, she was seething with rage.

"If you ever go out there again, without any guards, I'll lock you in your room for the rest of your days, do you understand that?" She questions, her glaring eyes at war with mine.

But what she didn't know was that I was a Lion, not a Stag, I stood straighter then, my eyes glaring back at her, and without taking my eyes off of hers I ordered my Uncle out of the room.

He stood still for a moment, unsure of what to do, so I decided for him.

"Ser Jaime, I am in the Red Keep, I know longer need a Kingsguard escort, this is strictly between my mother and me, now leave," I ordered.

He bowed his head in my direction before leaving the room. My mother's eyes had not lessened in anger in the time it took for my Uncle to leave. I took a step forward, and she took a step back, so I took another, and on and on it went until my mother was pressed up against the bookshelf behind her.

"Don't presume to command me, on what I should or should not do mother, especially after what I caught you doing all that time ago." Her eyes widened as I stepped even closer to her, thanks to my bodies changes, I was now far taller than her. "Did you think that I had forgotten, you bent over that bed over there, taking it like father takes his whores like a dog takes his bitch-"

Another slap came at me then, but I caught it, I knew what I was doing, I was taunting her making her angry, this had been my plan all along, she tried to hit me with her other hand but I caught that one too, I pinned her hands above her head, she squirmed to get out of my hold.

I tightened my grip before pressing my lips to her hers, she fought again before submitting, our lips battling as she moans into my mouth, I press my whole body up against hers, my clothes doing nothing to hide my hardened cock, I moan out as she rubs herself up against me.

I reach under her dress, pushing aside her small clothes before running my fingers along her slit, before plunging two of them into her warm, wet cunt, she moans, whispering my name as she tries riding my fingers.

All too soon for me and her, I pull out, leaving her gasping and reaching out for more. I smirk as her eyes search mine, pleading and begging without ever saying a word, I lift my fingers to my mouth and lick them clean, savouring the taste of my mother's cunt.

I take a step away from her smirking as it finally clicks in her mind that she won't find her release so soon.

"Not here mother, people could be listening in, but if you ever want to carry on, you know where to find me." I start walking away, but before I get to the door, I turn back around. "I'm not a child any more mother, I don't need coddling, not from you, nor anyone."

And with that I leave the room, leaving my mother behind to gather her senses and walking past my Uncle, whose dutifully guarding the door.

* * *

"Stop it."

"Stop what?"

"You know what,"

"Whatever do you mean dear brother of mine?"

"Staring at me as if I'm someone new."

"You look different."

"I look different? We're twins, I can't look much different."

"I'm a woman, I know things."

"Ah, of course, your womanly instincts have kicked in. Great. I'm never going to hear you shut up now am I?" It wasn't until her fist hit my arm that I smirked down at her.

"You are an arse."

"Well, that's not very ladylike, is it?"

"Oh shut up!" Myrcella hisses.

I had asked her if she wanted to walk through the gardens with me, she had agreed eagerly like I knew she would, she loved coming to the gardens and I loved watching her, always smiling, always cheerful, something I was starting to lose, I could feel myself losing it too, and so could she, I knew that.

But that was the life of a prince, one that wouldn't be King and would instead lead, and fight.

"I hear we're going to the North, to visit the Starks."

"You hear correctly, my dear sister."

"I heard the weather enhances the North beauty."

"I hear it's a shit pit."

"Damon!"

"What?"

"Language!"

"Ugh! You sound like Uncle Jaime."

"Are saying I'm a man?"

"I don't know, I haven't decided yet, I'll have to wait until you grow tits to decide."

"Damon!" Myrcella shouts before tackling me off the bench, throwing fist after fist down onto my chest, I laugh and throw her onto her back looking down at her.

She was breathing heavily before she caught my smirk and her breathing stopped for a second.

"Don't you dare!"

"Don't I dare what?"

"You know what, Damon plea-, NO!" She shouts before giggling and laughing as I tickled her, she tried kicking me off, but I continued my assault, tears streaming down her face from laughter.

Something jumped onto my back, and started to lightly hit my sides, I looked over my shoulder to see Tommen had jumped on my back, he caught my eyes and grinned.

"Die, fiend!" He shouted, laughing as he said it.

I smiled and stood up, making him squeal, I laughed and swung my arm back, grabbing him and pulling him over my head.

"I'm going to take the both of you to my lair!" I shouted, laughing as I put Tommen on one shoulder, before picking up Myrcella who was so busy giggling tofight back and I put her on the other shoulder.

"Oh what shall we do!" Myrcella said dramatically.

"Don't worry, I'll save you!" Tommen loudly whispered.

They giggled and laughed as I stomped around the garden, pretending to look for my pretend lair, ladies and children laughed as they saw us.

"My Prince."

That stopped me completely, I turned around to see Ser Meryn Trant, there, his face as grizzled and eyes looking soulless.

"Ser Meryn."

"The King wishes to see you in his solar."

"Is it of utmost importance?"

"It's a command."

"Very well then." I dropped my tow siblings off of my shoulders gently, giving Tommen a pat on the head and Myrcella a kiss on the cheek, I told them I would see them at dinner.

"Well then, let's go see what father wants."

* * *

 **I am so very, very sorry for leaving this so late but I went through several re-writes, writer's block, sometimes I just gave up with the story.**

 **It's shit excuses I know, I should've have told you, and I said I wouldn't bullshit anyone, and I did, and for that, I am deeply sorry.**

 **So, this is a mass rewrite of Hear me Roar, one that grew from the original chapter to this, I wanted It to feel a little more realistic, with more interaction on Damon's part with his friends and family.**

 **There will be sex, and It will be explicit, it's how I write, there will be war and tragedy.**

 **I hope you liked this chapter, expect a new one every month ranging from 5000 words to 15000 words.**

 **Thanks, everyone!**


End file.
